Aliens of Galaxy
Is the episode in Omni-Drive Z. Previously Previously on Omni-Drive Z! An Osmosian teleported into the Omnitrix and found a mysterious gem. Meanwhile, three aliens (Stinkfly, Heatblast, and Diamondhead) attempted to stop the evil Ghostfreak from escaping the Omnitrix! But before he could escape, he was knocked out by the arrival of an Orishan and a Amperi. Who are these new aliens? Are they friend or foe? Find out today! Plot Amperi: Where are we? Diamondhead: The Omnitrix...? Amperi: Okay, we're in the right place. Wait an Turn-in Enhancement Absorbent his may equipment transformation. Heatblast: Mind explaining what's going on? Orishan: Yes, but after we get to a shelter. Stinkfly: Let's go back home. So the gang went back to the house. Kyurem disappears. Diamondhead: Alright. What's going on? Amperi: I am a AmpFibian. Orishan: I am Water Hazard, the other Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent his my Water fusion and a Tornadus fusion. AmpFibian: Occasion, Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent, impossible! (reason) It all started back in the Andromeda Galaxy. Water Hazard and I were members of Space YMCA with our friends Terraspin, NRG, and Armodrillo. We were always doing crazy stuff. Heatblast: Space YMCA? Water Hazard: It's YMCA...in space. Stinkfly: Oh wow. Water Hazard: Wait, an Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent it true fusion of a and a other. AmpFibian: It was a carefree life-style....until...the evil Osmosian Aggregor came! (Flashback Time) We see Aggregor flying in his ship. Aggregor: According to my radar, the other of 20 Blood Rubies are on all planet. Aggregor approaches Aldabra. He lands on it. Terraspin and others Geochelone Aerio are messing around. Terraspin is flying been similar to Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent's move Fly, but then he gets shot with Aggregor's spear. Terraspin: Who are you!? Aggregor: I am your death. Aggregor places his hand on Terraspin and absorbs him. He picks up the blood ruby. AmpFibian (narrating): He killed Terraspin and made his way to NRG's world, where he met NRG. We see a silhouette of Aggregor killing NRG and picking up another ruby. AmpFibian (narrating): Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent, other plan is working! He didn't stand a chance...Next on his hit list was Terraexcava. Armodrillo used a digging at Aggregor, similar to Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent's move Dig, but he deflected it with his staff. Aggregor absorbed Armodrillo's shoulder, after Aggregor. He grabbed another ruby from Armodrillo's drill. Water Hazard (narrating): He's my fusion friend, he Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent. Then he went to my planet. I fought, but I was no match. He then took my blood ruby. We see a short montage of Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent attempting to defeat Aggregor, but failing. Water Hazard (narrating): That's none of the moves known. We see Ampfibian land on Water Hazard's planet and stand off with him. Kyurem appears on his Water Hazard's planet. Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Omni-Drive Z): (roars) Aggregor: I have Six out of Twenty Blood Rubies. You do not stand a chance. Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Omni-Drive Z): Aggregor, my change fusion! Aggregor sees a ruby in Ampfibian's fist. He uses his staff to grab it. Aggregor: Make that seven out of twenty. After, Aggregor uses staff and electrocuted Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent, via the electricity. AmpFibian (narrating): Thank goodness I had the power to send objects through electrical currents. I used this power to zap the seven rubies as far as they could go. Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent uses after turbines activated to Ice Burn at Aggregor, but he flew away. Aggregor places his hand at Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent's body he could absorbed it, after Water Hazard punching him off. Water Hazard (narrating): Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent could Black Kyurem and White Kyurem possibly, that two new known moves is Freeze Shock and Ice Burn while Reshiram and Zekrom possibly, that two known moves is Fusion Bolt and Fusion Flare is. Diamondhead: (cutting in) Which so happened to lead to the Omnitrix. Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Omni-Drive Z): ARE YOU STUPID! AmpFibian: Correct. The flashback resumes. Water Hazard (narrating): With Aggregor rubyless and Ampfibian and I teamed up, the odds were ever in our favor. Until... Aggregor tackles AmpFibian. He manages to absorb some of him, but Water Hazard punches him away. Water Hazard (narrating): Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent, via the speaking through telepathy. He absorbed some of my power and traveled the same current I sent the rubies through. So me and AmpFibian did the same. You know what happened after that. (Flashback end) Stinkfly: Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent, that's terrible! He landed from a home after revealing as Black Kyurem after night. Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Omni-Drive Z): Aggregor, is right. Water Hazard: And if we don't act fast, Aggregor will obtain the seven blood rubies! Heatblast: Wait. Back up. What are Blood Rubies? AmpFibian: Seven magical gems that, when gathered together, can give the user incredible power beyond imagination! Heck, just one ruby has immense power! After morning, he change form to White Kyurem. AmpFibian: Huh? What's terrible, after morning that White Kyurem and night that Black Kyurem is! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Omni-Drive Z): (close-up face at AmpFibian) AmpFibian: Uh... Diamondhead: Well, we know our mission. Search for the blood rubies before Aggregor gets 'em! All: Let's a-go! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Omni-Drive Z): (roars) These two new aliens have told their story, and now the Omni-Team has a mission. Find the seven Blood Rubies before Aggregor! Can they pull it off? Find out next time on Omni-Drive Z! Trivia *Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent has been no lines other episode, debut in Omni-Drive Z. *Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent have speaking debut from Black and White Kyurem, via telepathy from other. Category:Episodes